It's Not Smut!
by Yakom Tskatsuki
Summary: Jaune going to have a bad time. Especially since Blake found out about his super secret collection of doujinshis he made about team RWBY.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hello everyone, Yakom here and welcome to the revamped version of the classic 'It's Not Smut!'! This will be so much better than the original, I promise. Honestly the first was kind of** **garbage not going to lie to anyone here, but it still exists for those of you who want to read it for whatever odd reason. Without further adieu, here is the new and improved 'It's Not Smut!'!**

* * *

Jaune didn't particularly hate Mondays, they just kind of existed in his mind. Not much came out of it, but because nothing truly bad occurred either and he had no problems. However, this one seemed to be the bane of his existence. He played a little too much of his favorite fighting game-AEther Storm-last night, so his morning was pretty rough. Breakfast was uncharacteristically bad, but that's because the kitchen had exploded from some gas leak or whatever. Thus, the food stuffs were gone and the students were left to their own devices. Someone had the brilliant fucking idea to let Yang cook, maybe Nora. Maybe it didn't occur to her that the physical embodiment of red hot rage, might not do so well at controlling the heat. So it was burnt cinnamon rolls for breakfast. Honestly they were like bricks. Team RWBY and JNPR then proceeded to their classes. Jaune and Nora arrived at their Dust Alchemy class, quickly turning into a disaster when Nora dropped grounded wind dust onto uncut fire dust. The reaction exploded into napalm and Nora excitedly made more upon this discovery. Burnt to a crisp, Jaune had Professor Peach give him some lotion or whatever from her, cactus? For the life of him he couldn't remember what it was called, perhaps he couldn't function on three hours of sleep but that's to be expected. He moved next to his AP World History, he found it strange that hunter academies would support AP classes due to the high practice value on their academics as opposed to their theory. Regardless he found himself playing his second favorite game again today. 'Where's the Oobleck?'. It was a fairly misleading title. It was less about where he was, but rather guessing where he was going to be.

"Jaune! Pay attention you dolt!" Weiss harshly whispered.

Jaune sighed, he once harbor feelings for Weiss. However, he very, very quickly realized she was quite frankly a bitch. After the said discovery, Jaune started to find it harder to deal with her shit. _Holy shit, my head hurts. Shut the fuck up! Who even says dolt!? I'm going to lose my goddamned mind in a second._ Needless to say, this was not Jaune's best day.

It got even worse in combat class. Just the best time of his day. Sunshine and rainbows. The moments he lived for. The ones where humiliation would never catch up to him under any circumstances whatsoever. _Kill me now._

"Can I have Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose come up to the stadium please?"

 _Fuck me._

* * *

After Ruby wiped the floor with him, Jaune was even more tired. His body ached for the sweet release of death. Upon sitting down at his final class, he finally had it. He collapsed on the desk, sleeping away the final hour: Grimm Studies with Peter Port. This moment was inevitable, no normal man nor woman could withstand the eyelid weights that were the grandiose tales of the equally grandiose professor. However, upon slamming down onto the desk, Jaune dropped his satchel. Spilling out was a dark terracotta leather book, bearing the Arc crest on it. As he slept, Jaune kicked the book across the swirled grey marble tiles to the feet of another student. That student was none other than Blake Belladonna. She took notice of the small book upon looking down at her feet when they were tapped by the book. She bent down over her chair to pick it up and took notice of the Arc crest in it's glistening silver colour. How'd the ol' saying go? Curiosity killed the cat? Well, it sure did in this case.

Opening the book to a random page, she was quite shocked by what she saw. She quickly closed the book in embarrassment and jolting her head back and forth to make sure no one else saw what she did. However, everyone within a five meter radius was knocked out by the professor's lecture. So she reopened the book slowly, peeking at the book through one, half-lidded eye. It was incredible, but very creepy. On the page, was an incredibly photo-realistic sketch of a nude woman. However, what had caught her off guard was the woman's striking resemblance to her! In face and measurements! She panicked and flipped through the rest of the book, finding that the book was just one large doujinshi! _Jaune? Jaune did this?_ Blake was exasperated, What was this, or rather why was this? How? Her mind flashed through many ideas. _Is Jaune secretly a legendary hentai artist!? No, then he'd have this on his scroll or something rather than his book. Why is it all of me? Surely he'd have more, considering he's surrounded by women much more attractive than me!_ She skimmed through the entire book until she made it to the final page, and she finally took it all in: The detail. Her thin, hourglass figure. Her supple breasts, drawn to a realistic size, a C cup. The proportions of the parts in relation to each other. Her cat ears resting atop her head. _Wait. What!?_ Jaune knew about Blake's Faunus heritage, but she hadn't told anyone! How does he know?

Looking menacingly in his direction, she noticed the bag at his feet. More importantly, what was in it. She saw the faint glow of the Arc family crest reflecting the small amount of light shining on it. That was another book! He did have more! She needed to get a hold of it. She needed to know just how many people he had made them for.

* * *

"Jaune wake up!" Pyrrha shouted, busting Jaune across the head with her hardback book.

Jaune jolted upright, his eyes showing dark circles and his mind telling him that he was no better rested than what he began with. Maybe even worse. He stood up and picked up his bag. _This feels a little light._ But without a second thought, Jaune chalked it up to his sleepless imagination. He left the classroom to head over to his room. Maybe he could get proper sleep tonight.

* * *

"Yang! I'm bored, let's play AEther Storm!" Ruby shouted to her sister.

"Hold on Ruby, I'm a little worried about Blake. She said she had a question for Port."

"Wow, then you should be. Honestly, not even I can take those 'lessons' seriously." Weiss snorted from her corner of the room.

"I'm sure she's fine. It may be a little strange but we can't judge her for it. She's always up for a good story." Ruby clarified.

"Yeah, but that's only if it's got that hot, hot action in there." Yang quipped.

Ruby chuckled a bit at that, Yang actually made a humorous joke.

Just then the door slammed open and Blake tossed them each an object. Yang and Weiss catching them, but it seems it only caught Ruby off guard as it bounced off her face and onto the floor.

"What are these books?" Yang asked.

"And why do they have the Arc crest on them?" Weiss added in disgust.

"Open them." Blake ordered.

The three complied and opened their respective books, and their faces contorted accordingly. Yang's eyebrows skyrocketed, and she was enamored by what she saw. Weiss scrunched up offensively, before transforming into anger. Ruby was confused in the beginning, but then shot beet red.

"He called me a bitch!" Weiss exclaimed.

"What?" Blake was confused.

"This is just a rant about how much he finds me appealing for how much of a 'bitch' I am! Inconceivable!"

"What? Yang what's yours?"

"Porn. Really hot porn." She whispered all timid like. How very uncharacteristic of her.

"Oh, that's what I was looking for," Blake elaborated. "Ruby what about you?"

"Nothing of the sort, but it's a nice romantic story." Ruby trailed off, before slapping both here hands to her cheeks and shaking her head wildly.

"What about you Blake? What do you have?" Yang asked.

"Well."

* * *

 **(A/N): I'm just going to get this out of the way right now, I'm comfortable with how this turned out but I might not later. So, I'll probably end up changing my style as I go along and may end up changing previous chapters as such. Regardless, thank you for taking your time to read this. Then again I know how** **grateful some of you are that I'm actually continuing the series. Until next time, YAKOM!**


	2. Moonlight Dance

"Well."

"Did you get smut too!?" Yang asked, a little over enthusiastic.

"Yes, I did. That doesn't matter."

"What do you mean, isn't that the reason you're here?" Ruby quizzed.

"Yeah but-"

"But what? What was the point of this anyway." Weiss wasn't very enthusiastic in contrast.

"She obviously found some juicy stuff for us! Let's read hers!" Yang dived for Blake's book, but she ate shit into the ground having phased through a shadow clone.

"You guys aren't going to read this." Blake deadpanned, she wouldn't let them.

* * *

 _How did this happen?_ Yang had gotten a hold of the book-despite Blake's best wishes-and was prepared to read it to the others. Weiss, Ruby, and Blake were all sitting legs crossed in front of Yang, who was on Weiss' bed book in hand. It was something akin to a teacher reading to her students.

"So my younglings, who's ready for a story?" Yang teasingly asked in an overly pompous tone.

"Shut up." The three of them deadpanned.

"Oh no! My children, they've turned on me!" Yang feigned hurt.

"Just read the book!" Weiss shouted, having been fed up with her stupid jokes.

"Whoa, alright calm down." And so, Yang flipped to the first page and prepared her voice.

* * *

 _Moonlight Dance_

 _"Hey, sorry about that," I offered my hand to the woman I had just toppled. "Oh, hey Blake."_

 _"Don't worry about it," Blake smile and took my hand. "Say, what are you doing here?"_

 _"Tch. What? Am I not allowed to be in the library?"_

 _"N-no, I didn't mean it like that." Hell yeah, getting Blake to blush? Fifty points to me._

 _"I know, just messin' with ya. I come here to read comics regularly 'cause normally I'm bothered by Ruby or Nora around this time, then Pyrrha and Yang after that." I had set up quite the alibi for an on-the-spot response. John Reisinger would be proud._

 _"Really? I don't see you around often."_

 _"O-oh yeah, that's because I have a secret hiding spot. Getting away from Nora and Yang is actually quite tough so I have my own little spot." Alright, that should do it. I almost lost it there. It does exist so any further questioning can be easily dealt with._

 _"You do? Can you take me there?" Except for that._

 _The only reason I have that spot was for no one to find me and what I did in there. There were a number of things that I did that I'm not proud of. Well, actually I am, but I don't need anyone finding out, especially not Blake. I could refuse her. However, I had been prepared for this. You aren't 'Grand Tactician Jaune Arc' without having a backup plan._

 _"Yeah sure, why not?" I could answer that question with several thousand retorts, but it was rhetorical._

 _I ended up leading her towards the back of the library and as we walked, I could see her face transition through a number of emotions. I could practically see her thoughts. Something along the lines of; 'This is kind of far back. He's not going to try what I think he is, is he? No, he's Jaune, he's too nice for that.' Honestly, I was kind of offended. Not only does she suspect me of sexual assault, but dismisses it because I'm 'too nice'. Then again I actually don't know what she was thinking, so I can't say much. We eventually found ourselves at a dead end at the back of the library._

 _"This spot seems alright, I assume that no one really comes down here but I find it weird that it's out in the open. How has no one found you?" Because this is only the beginning._

 _"Oh, this is only the beginning."_

 _I stepped to the corner, a small break in between the two bookcases. I pushed by fingers through and began to pull back, with a bit of grunting the massive bookcases eventually yield to the force. The light sound of stone grinding on stone. The small_ _crevasse growing until I eventually made room for us to walk in._

 _"Whoa, that looks heavy." Blake commented._

 _"You're tellin' me. I still have to get a jack for this thing."_

 _"Wouldn't a car jack be a bit loud? This is still a library." She crossed her arms._

 _In truth, I already knew how to open it up without force, but it was too embarrassing. I had been looking for advice at the beginning of the year, to help me deal with... Weiss. I shuddered at the thought_

* * *

"Alright, I've had enough of this! Why does he insist on being so passive aggressive in these..."

"Doujinshis?" Blake offered.

"Yeah, that," Weiss finished indignantly. "I mean he used to be so clingy, what changed his mind?"

"Probably 'cause you act like such a bitch."

"Ruby watch your mouth." Yang chastised, finger pointed up and eyes closed. Like a mother passively scolding her child, more out of habit than necessity.

"What!? Yang, she called me a bitch! Why are you letting her off like that?" Ruby blew a raspberry.

"It was rude, not unwarranted. You had it coming for a long time and I don't think what Ruby offered is enough, if we're being frank." Weiss growled in rising anger in response.

"Guys, shut up! Keep reading." Blake interrupted, Weiss turning away and mumbling.

"Ooh, are you excited for the 'special part'? Me too!" Yang exclaimed, drawing out the 'm' in 'me' for exaggeration.

"Yang! Read!" Yang held her arms up in surrender before continuing the interesting tale.

* * *

 _This back section had been filled with self-help books, including an embarrassing one. One I had thought was a good idea at the time. 'How to Get the Girls'. Long story short it was a classic case of medieval-castle-secret-book-case-lair-entrance syndrome._

 _I let Blake in first._

 _"It's pretty dark in here." Blake called out._

 _"Oh yeah, the light is over here somewhere." I said._

 _On the way in I hit the button to close the bookcase doors, swinging my arm low 'cause the button was at hip-level. That was a mistake on my part because it was even darker now, almost pitch black._

 _"Hup, hold on." I called out._

 _I stumbled to the other end of the room where the button for the light was. However, I hit a lip in the floor and fell forwards. I swung my arm out to the side, turning me around and I hear a yelp as I do so. The arm I had swung hit the button and the lights came on, but I hadn't seen it. I had already closed my eye and braced for impact on the ground. It came, but it was a lot softer than I had anticipated. I had a cloud like sensation on all sides of me. I opened my eyes looking up to see Blake's red face and wide eyes and thin lips, her hair cascading down onto my face. I looked down to see we had landed on the bean bag chair I had set up in the back corner. She was seated quite comfortably with her legs around my stomach. I turned red and made to get up._

 _"I'm sorr-"_

 _I'd been cut off when she also went to stand up her legs slipping off my stomach and we both crashed back down to my bean bag chair. This time however, I had my face buried in her bust. I grabbed her by the stomach and pushed her up onto her feet and stood up. She wrapped her arms around her breasts defensively and turned slightly away._

 _"Ah! Sorry about that!" I offered, but had still taken us both a bit to recover._

 _"So, this is your hidden spot, huh?" Blake asked having gotten a hold of herself._

 _"Yeah. Cozy right?"_

 _It was a small, square room, about four by four metres. The entrance was on one corner. On the far corner opposite the entrance was a large lavender colored bean bag chair. To the left was a large wooden desk that stretched to the far left corner of the room, it had a clamp-on lamp attached and plugged into one of the four wall outlets. To the right of the bean bag chair at the centre of the far right wall was a wooden crate, that had been re-purposed into a TV stand. In it was a small collection of games and their respective consoles. On top of the stand was a one by one metre TV. To the right of the stand against the far right corner, was a bed that stretched down the wall towards the entrance about two metres. It was built for one but could hold two if they cuddled close._

 _"Yeah, it is." Blake said smiling._

* * *

 _I must say I'd gotten myself into a predicament. Ever since I showed Blake my secret 'lair', she's been spending a lot of time in there with me. I had painted over the book switch with something along the lines of 'Tales of Suspense by Peter Port' hoping it would turn people away from touching it and covering my embarrassment. So I showed Blake how to get in proper. Then I couldn't find her anywhere else, she'd always be on the bed reading. That's the big problem, it's not only my room anymore so I can't do what I always hide myself in there to do in the first place. Instead I'm bombarded with random questions that I wouldn't expect from Blake of all people. 'Why is there a bed here?' 'Maybe I like taking naps.' 'Why did you pick such a weird color for the bean bag?' 'Why? Do you want to get a new one?' I guess I'll find somewhere else to do it._

* * *

 _"Well, what is this?"_

 _Blake had been suspicious of Jaune when he had told her that he tripped over a lip in the floor during her first visit here, but maybe he wasn't lying. She found that a cluster of the hardwood planks on the floor had been noticeably spaced from the rest. She pulled it up and flipped it over,_ _apparently it was on hinges. That means it had to have been a pre-built structure. Inside the floor she found a gray electrical box, opening it up she found a number of switches and shock dust crystals encased in glass cylinders. It was the breaker box to the library! However what had garnered most of her attention was a button labeled 'black box lock'. She had recognized it as Jaune's handwriting from when she asked for his notes in Grimm Studies-which she could not stay awake in for the life of her. So Jaune knew about this? Why did he hide it? She decided to push the button and find out._

 _She heard a click to her right and she looked to examine it. It came from the TV stand. The bottom dropped out and all the games were lowered down into a small pocket. Then the back panel popped before dropping and covering the pocket and making an new shelf. Jutting out from inside the back wall-which the stand was connected to-was a silver handle with a black rubber guard on it. One you'd find on a filing cabinet. Blake crawled forward to the handle and pulled out a pitch black filing shelf. There were multiple stacks of papers and a bunch of hard drives inside. Curiosity killed the cat, and Blake pulled the top paper off the stack._

 _She quickly put it back, face red and eyes wide. There was no denying it, that was porn. There was a penis, there was a vagina, and they were both being jammed together. If she was being honest with herself, she was impressed. It was very detailed and good looking, everything was anatomically correct and the shading was well executed. It was incredible! Photo-realistic almost. She couldn't help but take another look, nothing wrong with appreciating art right?_

 _Right?_

* * *

 _Blake had been sprawled out onto the bed, laying on her stomach. Right hand reaching down into herself. She was ashamed of herself, but she couldn't help herself. Every time she saw them, they got her into the mood. This was the fifth time this week, and it had been going on for a while. She had almost been caught by Jaune a few times, but she managed to get herself in order before he made it into the room._

* * *

"Ooh! Blake you seein' this? You're a naughty girl." Yang said, but it wasn't like she was doing much better. She was biting her lip and rubbing her legs together for a few pages now.

"Yang, shut up." Blake mumbled, having turned into a tomato.

"Oh my god, you guys are such perverts." Weiss flicked her head to the side, refusing to believe this shit.

Ruby though, she just kept giggling. Here they were, four teenagers reading hentai manga that their friend wrote. It was ridiculous! She was also kind of scared of her sister though.

"Can we stop now?" Blake pleaded.

"No can do! I want to see how this ends." It looked like Yang needed to know. She was about to explode from the excitement.

* * *

 _Blake vigorously moved her entire hand to get her fingers moving through her body. She was losing her mind honestly, it was almost trance-like. Which is probably why she didn't hear me come in._

 _"Blake!?" I shouted, hitting the closing button. She immediately shot upright and hid my drawing from my sight._

 _"Jaune! Oh my god you scared me!" She shouted._

 _"Blake what are you doing with my drawings? How'd you find them!?" I asked, I wasn't going to take her beating around the bush, I'd caught her already._

 _"I-... I'm sorry, I-I just couldn't help myself." She whispered bashfully. As expected when you're put in this situation._

 _"I see where you're coming from." I turned away, I too had been captivated by my own drawings at times._

 _"Jaune," I twitched, that sounded... like something else. "Could you make me feel like the girls you draw? Could you make me feel good?"_

 _I could never lie to anyone when I said that in that moment, I had an immediate hard-on. But I tried to keep rational thought, think this through like a man and not some animal._

 _"I don't know what you mean Blake." I tried to say, but she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me, over my shoulders._

 _"I think you do." She pulled me back to the bed, and my body refused to protest._

 _She tossed me onto the bed and crawled onto me, ensuring I wouldn't be running. Not that I'd even try. She brought her face to mine. Licking her lips, she brought them closer to mine until they finally made contact. I lost myself for a moment, taking in her sent, tasting her lips. Fuck, how'd this happen? Doesn't matter now, I was gone just as she was._

 _I tossed myself to where I loomed over her and she was on the bed. I began to unbutton her blazer, followed by her corset and her uniform shirt. I came face to face with a lacy black bra, quite fitting for her. We kissed again as I attempted to undo her bra, key word attempted. I fumbled around with it but I couldn't get it, it was ridiculous! I felt Blake's lips curve into a smile against mine before she volunteered to undo it herself. As she brought it to her front, she hesitated before finally revealing herself to me. The glory of her round breasts, perfect in size, shape, and color. I brought my head down to her left breast and took her pale nipple into my mouth, suckling on it, with the other in my hand. She took in a sharp breath as she felt me take it in. As I continued to suck on her, she removed her skirt and panties and grabbed my right hand. I let her lead my fingers to her entrance where I granted her unspoken wish and stuck my fingers inside._

 _Her moans filled my ears, like music. Her warm breath and softness tickling my skin. Her sweet scent and taste, enveloping my mind. I saw her beauty and was intoxicated by it. She was perfect. She felt my cock through the fabric of my pants, rubbing against her inner_ _thigh. Giggling, she pulled me onto my back again. Taking to sitting on my face, she unzipped my pants to reveal my full length to her, and she took it all in. In return I started to lick her in the sweet spot she had offered me, making sure my saliva made it into every crevasse. She moaned with me inside her, and the vibrations her throat made only intensified the feeling she was giving me._

 _"Blake, I'm about to cum!" I warned, and she was ready._

 _She sped up, bobbing up and down faster than she had before. Until finally I shot my load into her, and she didn't let a single drop escape. Swallowed, like a champ. She had came with me, shooting juices all across my face. She brought herself back up, turning around to face me as she straddled my body._

 _"Jaune, I want to go all the way."_

 _"Me too."_

 _"But there is something you need to know before we do."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"I..."_

* * *

Blake wanted to jump out and stop Yang from reading the next line but she couldn't. Yang stopped reading and froze, she now knew Blake was a Faunus. Now what? How was she-or the rest of her team for that matter-going to see her now?

"Hol' up," Yang's face contorted, flipping between two pages. "This page is ruined."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"They entire rest of the page, front and back are blotched out with ink. I guess Jaune spilled it on there." Yang said.

"Aw, I wanted to know Blake's secret..." Ruby sighed a defeated sigh.

"Shouldn't you feel embarrassed? Do you not understand this is porn?" Weiss asked, and Ruby fell silent. Suspiciously silent.

"Let me see the book!" Blake demanded, and to her surprise, Yang complied.

She took the book and examined the page, it was just as Yang said. The entire page was practically dyed black. She flipped the page a few times back and forth, but when she let go she saw something strange. The corner she had been holding was normal color, until the ink bled back into it. She then dragged her fingers along the paper to find the the ink blot was disappearing! However, upon taking her fingers off for enough time, the ink flooded back. Flipping through the pages, she found that all panels afterward had similar in properties, particularly in her bow. The bow was on, but upon Blake rubbing the ink it was revealed that under that, Jaune had drawn the ears. What did it mean?

"Blake, let's finish this up. We'll just skip those panels." Ruby said.

"Yeah, right." Blake handed Yang the book to finish.

* * *

 _"You sure you want this?" I asked._

 _"Yes, I do." Blake confirmed._

 _She lowered her hips down onto my cock, parting her lips to take it in. She pressed down a little until it slid right up. She moaned loudly in response._

 _"Are you alright?" I asked._

 _"Yeah, whoever told me the first time hurts is a fucking liar!" She shouted excitedly._

 _She started to raise herself up, then drop back down. Each time was met with a moan from her, and a wave of euphoria washing over both of us. The sound of our skin slapping together echoed in the room. Eventually I was thrusting as she bounced, meeting her halfway and intensifying the feeling for us. We became sweaty, the stench coming into our noses only making us hungry for more of each other. Somewhere along the way we just stopped thinking, lost track of time. We couldn't pay attention to anything but us and the feelings we were shooting into each other._

 _"Jaune! I'm cumming!" Blake shouted, only motivating me to go faster, harder._

 _"Me too!" I shouted back._

 _Blake came, arching backwards. I did as well, my cum shooting into her slowly, eventually leaking out a little. We stayed lake that for a while, until Blake lifted herself off of me and laying down at my side. No words were spoken after that. We simply wrapped ourselves around each other, and closed our eyes. It was hot, it was sticky, but we didn't care. We slept. We'd deal with the search party in the morning._

* * *

Yang silently closed the book, making a small poof sound. Ruby offered an applause, but it awkwardly stopped as no one joined her.

"That was a thing." Yang said

"You're telling me." Weiss said.

"Ah! Yang, Weiss, we're going to be late for History!" Ruby shouted.

"Well, at least it'll give Blake some alone time." Yang teased.

Suddenly, Blake was the only one in the room. Book laying on the floor in front of her. She bit her lip and rubbed her legs together.

 _Yang is right, I have some alone time._

* * *

Ruby walked swiftly down the hall on her way to History, but along the way she spotted someone important. Jaune Arc. They walked toward each other, making eye contact. Ruby nodded to him, signaling something to him. He smirked, and he high-fived her as he passed.

* * *

 **(A/N): Ay yo! Guess who it is! Ya boy Yakom. Holy shit, this is the longest chapter I've ever produced. Honestly though, I'm kind of ashamed that my average word count is so low. Also, I got this done in like, an hour or two. The reason this took so long is because I had writer's block, but then I was like; 'You fucking disgrace, how could you do this to your kingdom again? You should bare no right to the throne!' So I finally decided to write the chapter proper, and I'm honestly quite proud. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed this particular chapter and maybe I'll get some longer chapters out sooner, but until next time, YAKOM!**


End file.
